Regardes moi
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Pareil que "Cherche encore" ! Fic courte ! Un peu shonen ai !


Source : Gundam Wing.

Auteuse : Machan.

Genre : Yaoi, songfic, POV, mimi, un peu triste aussi.

Couple : Qui d'autre que 3X4 avec moi ?

Disclamer : Bon y sont pas a moi mais ils dorment chez mi !! ^___^

Quatre : Ah ? C'est nouveau ça !! 

Machan : Quatrichoupinet d'amour à moi !!!!!!!!!! 

Quatre : M'appelle pas comme çaaaaaa !!!! __

Machan : Pourquoi t'aimes pas ?

Quatre : Pas trop nom !!! -__-

Machan : Pourtant mamour Trowa, lui, il aime bien apparemment !!! 

Trowa : ^____^

Quatre : Trowaaaaa !!!! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?! Me dis pas qu'elle a raison !!!!!! é__è   è__é

Trowa : Heavy Arms a besoin de réparation, je reviens !!! 

Quatre : Reviens ici, lâche !!!!!!!!!!! 

**_Regardes-moi !!_**

_C'est comme une machine à fond de train_

_Une locomotive qui foncerait sans fin_

Mon cœur !! Que se passe-t-il ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Serait-ce une blessure de guerre inconnue ? Pourquoi ai-je cette drôle d'impression quand je suis avec toi ?

_Des coups des secousses, je m'habitue pas_

_Qui conduit, qui pousse ce train, qui sait où il va ?_

Est-ce toi ? Est-ce toi qui a prit possession de mon cœur ? 

…Quatre…

Pourquoi ?

_J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal au cœur_

_Faites qu'on l'arrête, appelez-moi le contrôleur_

Cette sensation ! Ma tête bourdonne sans cesse de ton nom ! Mon cœur s'accélère à son énonciation ! Mon estomac se noue à ta vue ! Serais-ce toi qui contrôle mon cœur ? Mon âme ? 

Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas souffrir comme j'ai déjà souffert !!

_Je veux qu'on m'explique, je veux quelqu'un_

_En cas de panique c'est écrit là,_

_Oh, tirez sur le frein à main_

Pourquoi je t'aime ? Pour tes yeux ? Ton corps ? Ton âme ? Pour ce que tu es à l'intérieur ?

S'il te plaît, ne joue pas avec moi !!

Je veux que ça s'arrête tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard !

_Et toi qu'est ce que tu fous là,_

_Sur ton sofa, à côté de moi_

_Tu vois__ pas que j'crève, que j'suis vidé_

_Que j'ai plus de sève, que je vais lâcher_

Tu es sur ce grand sofa, assez grand pour 4 ! Pourquoi tu m'es-tu à chaque fois juste à côté de moi ?

Sais-tu au moins à quel point j'ai envi de te prendre dans mes bras ? C'est une véritable torture pour moi que d'être avec toi, à côté de toi !!

_Regarde-moi, dis-moi les mots tendres_

_Ces mots tout bas,_

_Fait moi descendre loin de tout loin de tout ça_

_Je veux, je commande, regarde-moi_

Nous sommes dans cette grande chambre, seuls. Mon cœur s'accélère.

Je m'approche de ton lit. Tu dors encore. Tu ressembles tant à un ange, à mon ange. Celui qui a réussit à voler mon cœur !

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je passe mes doigts dans tes cheveux si doux. Et tu te réveilles.

-Trowa ? Mais que fais-tu ?

-Je… rien ! Désolé !!

Tu me regardes. Tu t'interroges quand à mon attitude. Que vas-tu me dire ? Vas-tu me rejeter comme un criminel ou… Je t'en prit Quatre, dis-moi ces mots que je désire tant entendre de ta bouche !!

_J'ai besoin de tes yeux,_

_C'est le miroir où j'existe sans eux_

_Je ne me vois pas_

Mais tu ne dis rien. Tu te contentes juste de me regarder avec ces yeux que j'aime tant. Je pourrais m'y perdre, m'y noyer.

N'arrête jamais de me regarder. Sans ces yeux je n'existe plus.

_Mais tout nous aspire, petits écrans_

_Faut montrer le pire ailleurs_

_Pour accepter nos néants_

Et encore une mission. Encore des morts, encore et toujours. Tu te demandes pourquoi j'aime tant combattre ? C'est simple. Je mets tout mon cœur dans chaque combat ! Une vengeance ! C'est une vengeance sur la vie qui ne m'a rien apporté mais tout prit ! Y comprit toi !!

_Si tu prends pas garde, avec le temps_

_Tu te fous des gares et jamais plus tu ne redescends_

Je me débarrasse des derniers MS et cours te chercher. J'ouvre ton cockpit et tu me tombes dans les bras, inanimé. Je te secoue mais tu ne te réveilles pas.

Qu'elle est cette lumière ? Est-ce ton âme qui quitte ton corps ? Qui me quitte ?

Non ! Je ne veux pax ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça !!

-Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatre !!!

Une larme coule sur ma joue, rapidement suivit par d'autres.

_Les tempes qui cognent, ça me reprend_

_Ou tu te raisonnes ou tu prends des médicaments_

L'hôpital. C'est là que je t'ai emmener juste après notre combat. Ton cœur bat encore, mais pas comme d'habitude. Le mien se brise, peu à peu.

Les médecins ton emporter dans la salle d'opérations en catastrophe. Et moi je t'attends, assis. Ma tête me fait mal. Ton nom tourne et retourne en moi, en mon âme.

J'ai bien du attendre 6 heures. Un médecin se dirige vers moi. J'ai le cœur qui bat à 100 à l'heure. Tu es vivant !! Oui tu es vivant ! Il vient de me le dire. Mais tu n'es pas encore tiré d'affaire.

- Puis-je au moins aller le voir ?

- Bien sur ! Mais pas longtemps !!

Et là je cours comme un fou. J'ouvre ta porte de chambre et te vois, allongé sur ce lit, perfusé de partout, avec une sonde à oxygène. Je m'approche, lentement. Je m'installe sur la chaise qui se situe juste à côté de toi. 

Tu as du me sentir arriver car tu ouvre les yeux, difficilement. Je suis si heureux que tu sois encore en vie. Qu'aurais-je fait si tu n'avais plus été là, avec moi.

-Quatre… Pardon de n'avoir pus te protéger…

Tu me souris et approches ta main de mon visage. Tu essuies alors ma joue que les larmes avaient inondée sans que je le sache. Tu me parles non sans grand effort.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute…Trowa… J'aurais du faire… plus attention !

-Non Quatre, c'était à moi de te protéger !

-Ne te fais pas autant…de…soucis pour moi !

-Je ne peux pas !!

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…

_Mais je voudrais savoir, une fois seulement_

-Parce que… 

_La fin de l'histoire et pourquoi, où et comment_

-Je t'aime…

_Qui sont les bons et les méchants ?_

Et là j'ai envi de partir, de fuir ! De te fuir ! J'ai si peur de ta réaction.

-Approches !

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et approche ma tête. Tu la prends alors délicatement entre tes mains et la rapproche encore plus de toi. Tu se soulèves légèrement, juste assez pour que tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il semble prêt à exploser tellement il bat vite et fort. Je savoure alors cet instant tant désiré, tant espéré. Encore faible, tu retombes sur ton lit, rompant ainsi ce si doux baisé. Tu te réinstalles, ne me quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux, tous comme moi. Tu prends ma main dans la tienne et me dit ces mots que j'ai toujours voulut entendre. 

_Regarde-moi, dis-moi les mots tendres_

_Ces mots tout bas_

-Je t'aime Trowa !

                                                                                     FIN.

P.S : Contenteuh !!!!! Encore une histoire Trowa/Quatre !!!!! ^___^

Ah vi, je fais un énorme bisou à ma môman pour m'avoir donné le nom de « sonde à oxygène » !!!!!! Merci mamaaaaaaaan !!!!! ^___^


End file.
